


traitor: WHAT IS THIS

by nerdaf00



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M, Multi, at one point they start using pirate ship rankings, oneus is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: [Hwa-ya! has changed FiX_oN’s nickname to traitor]traitor: HEY WHAT IS THISmountain: *gasp* the FLAVORKang Model: i sense tea is about to be #spillt





	traitor: WHAT IS THIS

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names:  
> Hongjoong- minion joong, badly dressed dad  
> Seonghwa- Hwa-ya!  
> Yunho- Puppy Boy  
> Yeosang- Kang Model  
> San- mountain  
> Mingi- FiX_oN, traitor  
> Wooyoung- wooooooo  
> Jongho- Strong

_ATEEZ: Present_

wooooooo: is there anything on the schedule this week besides practicing??

minion joong: nope, just group and individual lessons/practice, friday is a free day

wooooooo: #GREAT

minion joong: hey why is my display name still like this?!!???  
minion joong: MINGI FIX THIS

FiX_oN: i cant, i dont have admin rights  
FiX_oN: its accurate though, right? :)

Puppy Boy: right!!

minion joong: W R O N G!

Hwa-ya!: i can fix it

badly dressed dad: yes! thank you i love you so much 

_[Hwa-ya! has changed minion joong’s nickname to badly dressed dad]_

badly dressed dad: suddenly i dont know a seonghwa, whomst is he

Hwa-ya!: don’t worry, youll love me again in a second

_[Hwa-ya! has changed FiX_oN’s nickname to traitor]_

traitor: HEY WHAT IS THIS

mountain: *gasp* the FLAVOR

Kang Model: i sense tea being spillt 

badly dressed dad: oof i love my boyfriend, seonghwa is officially the loml

Hwa-ya!: (n˘v˘•)¬

Strong: this is what you get for siding with oneus during weekly idol

traitor: yeah well i wasnt the only one ready to risk it all  
traitor: san, yunho!! what do have to say about your behavior hmmmmmmmm????

Puppy Boy: i was just making friends

mountain: im here for a good time, not a long time  
mountain: and if ‘good time’ means having fun and forming a good relationship with very nice looking boys on the same variety show then so be it!

Puppy Boy: Captain, i think sailing master mingi should be made to swab the deck for such disrespect/accusations towards yourself and other members of the crew!!!

Wooooooo: THROW HIM IN THE BRIG

mountain: no no the brig is too tame  
mountain: HE SHOULD WALK THE PLANK

traitor: um pls no, im sorry, i wont do it again  
traitor: im not ready to die yet

Kang Model: if you cant do the time, dont do the crime

Puppy Boy: boatswain jongho and master gunner wooyoung please restrain the traitor while trial commences 

Hwa-ya!: just a moment quarter master yunho

badly dressed dad: while your concern is appriciated the first mate and i have decided that the sailing master’s crimes are not so severe that he needs to be throw into the brig or overboard

Traitor: THANK YOU SO MUCH CAPTAIN ITLL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR IT

Hwa-ya!: instead he’ll be helping chef yeosang and myself in the kitchen for two whole weeks starting tomorrow morning

traitor: on second thought ill take the brig  
traitor: my heart is officially broken  
traitor: i thought we were brothers but i see how it is, that ‘seven makes one team’ is really cutting me deep right about now

mountain: hewwo! i will be youw suwgeon today! intewnal bweeding you say? let’s make ouw fiwst wittle incision

Puppy Boy: dowcto, wewre lowsing him!!! (´●ω ● ‘)

wooooooo: quick! hand me the defibwiwatow!

Strong: please. turn off my fucking life support

traitor: marty im scared

Kang Model: i am…. Disgusted 

badly dressed dad: i am very confused and slightly frightened

mountain: you should be uwu

traitor: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ 

Hwa-ya!: make sure you have all your things for practice, we leave in 10 minutes!!!

wooooooo: owo

Puppy Boy: wait a second i havent even had breakfast yet

Model Kang: maybe you shouldve eaten instead of yelling about mingi’s crimes against the crew

Puppy Boy: shhhhhhhhhh

badly dressed dad: i have granola/protien bars in my bag, you can eat on the way there  
badly dressed dad: if everyone isnt in the van in the next five minutes youll be forced to walk or take a taxi

Strong: welp  
Strong: guess ill die

wooooooo: weren’t you one of the first ones awake????

Strong: what about it (⊙︿⊙✿)

Wooooooo: and i oop-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
